


The Sugar Bowl Mystery

by jewel_isstillatlarge



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Canon Continuation, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewel_isstillatlarge/pseuds/jewel_isstillatlarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underneath the murky waters, a mysterious submarine awaits. Who - or what- is in that submarine... and will its inhabitants lead toward the sugar bowl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sugar Bowl Mystery

_My dearest, darling,_

_It is with great regret that I cannot be there in person to explain these matters to you. It seems surreal to me that things have turned out the way they have, for I would have never guessed in a million years that this would be our fate. But, my dear Lemony, as much as I love you, like the bat loves the cold darkness and seclusion of the cave, I simply cannot marry you._

_Under different circumstances, you and I would be married, and we could be together for the rest of our lives, hiding away from that sinister eye that haunts us. Alas, it cannot be. Our lives have become too tumultuous to go as planned. However, I can tell you this: I will be as happy as possible in the life that I make for myself. I will make the best marriage I can with my Bertrand, and we will have a beautiful baby soon. I will either name it Violet, after – well, you know, or Lemony, after you._

_With all due respect,_

_Beatrice_

Chapter One 

On that cold morning, there was no storm on the sea, no enormous wave they would have to fight. The Baudelaire siblings awoke to a flat horizon, miles and miles of sea stretching out before them, with nothing beneath them other than a small boat named Beatrice.

The eldest, Violet, had been keeping eye on the water all night. She hadn’t found it difficult to stay awake, however – she was looking for sharks and any other dangerous animal, of course, like, for example, a leech; but more importantly, she was looking for something that was much more sinister. She was half-dreading and half-hoping to see a mysterious question mark make its way through the waters. She would wake up her siblings and signal the question mark. She knew that in that portal would be her friends the Quagmires, and even a girl she was unsure of – Fiona, of whom Klaus was particularly fond. The Baudelaires hadn’t a clue who else was held in that vessel, but they did know this – it could be someone noble, who would take them to safety; or it could be someone wicked – and they would die with their friends.

But there was no sign of this question mark, and with the dawn came the sign of an endless day on the ocean.

 

****

Inside the tiny room, the triplets huddled together in the silence, which was interrupted only with the sound of sighs. A dim light bulb was lit above, swinging on a cord as the submarine rocked with the waves of the ocean. Across the room was an ex-villain and his volatile sister, the two also silent. Fiona stared up the walls of the space in which she was forced to stay, alongside her brother and the Quagmires. The tiny sliver of light reflected on the Quagmires’ faces, on which their confusion was showing. Her brother, beside her, had a familiar look on his face – the kind of look one wears when they’re facing treachery for the thousandth time. Scared, but aware of what he would be facing. Fiona herself knew not of what was to come. She only knew that wherever she was, she would find a way to survive.

She stood up and felt around the walls. There were no pictures, no artwork. Only cold dampness. She continued to reach around the room until she found, on the side, what she thought might be a doorknob. She twisted, but it was locked. For a moment she was tempted to pull the light bulb down from the ceiling, but she wasn’t sure it would work any longer if she did. Sighing, she knelt down next to her brother. She put her head on his shoulder as he nodded back off to sleep, letting her eyes observe him for the first time in years. He wasn’t the same person she had known before… something about him seemed old. Not aged, but sad. As if he had lived a million years, yet was still confused about what life was supposed to be. She supposed his about 34 years old had felt like a full lifetime. Her 17 years sure had.

She saw in her peripheral vision the tattoo of an eye on his left inner ankle. That eye that had so haunted her for years of her life was almost a friend to her now; something as mysterious and incomprehensible as she felt. From the crack under the door, came a few drops of water. Suddenly the volume of water picked up, and after a loud creak the water came gushing into the small room. Fiona and Fernald had seen leaks before, and the siblings knew that this was not good. This was a huge leak, and as the water poured in, and the triplets yelled in fright as the water rose to ankles, the Fiona shared a knowing look with her brother: Whatever this was, it was done on purpose.

They heard yelling outside the room, as loud footsteps stomped around the ship. The lightbulb swung toward the wall and was shattered, which caused Isadora to release a startled scream. In the midst of the cacophony, the five weren’t sure whether to feel relieved or fearful when the lock on the door suddenly unlocked and outside stood a towering figure, dressed surprisingly in a rather nice outfit of a khaki suit. His wild red hair was damp and his emerald eyes were glaring at the five in slight annoyance, as if they had stepped on his toe instead of screaming while being locked inside a dark room in a mysterious submarine.

“Come on!” He yelled at them after an awkward silence moment. When they didn’t move, he yelled again. “If you don’t hurry up, we’ll never make it out of here-”

He was silenced by another jolt by the waves outside. The water rushed down the cramped hallway, soaking his oxford shoes.

“Ahh,” he said again with the slight annoyance. “Come on! Come on!! Do you want to live?! Then I suggest you move!!”

The Quagmires and Fiona weren’t sure whether to trust this weird red-headed man, to know whether he was a volunteer or not, but they knew that he was the only chance against dying a miserable death. Fernald stared this man down, as if they had a long history and knew every dirty secret of the other, but said nothing and simply nodded. They followed the man as quickly as possible as they waded in the rising flooding.

The submarine was trying but failing to rise to the surface, and as they looked reached the exit the orphans could all see out the window that another submarine was waiting for them - a large, maroon submarine, also shaped like a giant question mark, manned by two teenagers who looked completely petrified, as if they were being forced to man the submarine but had no clue what they exactly were doing. Behind the teenagers proudly stood two adults, both of whom were soaked from the trip from one submarine to the other. There was nothing particularly outstanding about their appearance, but their expressions could not be described as anything other than chilling. Squinted eyes, and grins that were a little too wide, a little too proud, a little too dirty.

The five looked away as quickly as possible, keeping their heads down as they moved away from one mystery to another, from one question mark to another.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please let me know what you think. I'm a huge ASOUE fan so it was high time I wrote some fic.


End file.
